Spirit Bound page 352 and so on
by Charboday
Summary: Starts from Love Fades, Mine Has in a different setting. Rose is unable to take the heartbreak Dimitri is putting her through and seeks a way out of the pain. To escape her troubles she runs away from court where strigoi and psychotic moroi lurk. Read to see if Rose will survive the dangers awaiting her outside the wards. I don't own VA. Multiple POVs.
1. Chapter 1: Cute Without an E

**Spirit Bound starting from page 352**

**Chapter 1: Cute Without an E**

**Just want to say I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Beginning consists of actual material from Spirit Bound. Spoilers for those who haven't read Spirit Bound. Richelle Mead owns VA. MY first fic please don't be TOO ruthless. Taking Back Sunday ****owns the song for chapter heading.**

******Rose POV:**

He was seated almost in as he had been when Lissa arrived: On the bed, curled up into himself, back facing us.

Words stuck in my throat. Coherent thought fled from my mind. It was like I'd totally forgotten the reason I'd come here.

"Dimitri," I said. At least, that's what I tried to say. I choked up a little, so the sounds that came out of my mouth were garbled. It was apparently enough, though, because Dimitri's back suddenly went rigid. He didn't turn around.

"Dimitri," I repeated, more clearly this time. "It's…me."

There was no need for me to say anymore. He'd known from the first attempt at his name who I was. I had a feeling he would have known my voice in any situation. He probably knew the sound of my heartbeat and breathing. As it was, I think I stopped breathing while I waited for his response. When it came it was a little disappointing.

"No."

"No what?" I asked. "As in, no, it's not me?"

He exhaled in frustration, a sound almost –but not quite –like the one he used to make when I did something particularly ridiculous in our trainings. "No as in I don't want to see you." His voice thick with emotion. "They weren't supposed to let you in."

"Yeah. Well, I kind of found a work-around."

"Of course you did."

He still wouldn't face me, which was agonizing. I glanced over at Mikhail, he gave me a nod of encouragement. I guessed I should be glad that Dimitri was talking to me at all.

"I don't want you here," said Dimitri flatly. "I don't want to see you."

"But –" I started.

"Go! I said I don't want to see you!" He whirled around, glaring at me. "Just leave me alone. I don't love you anymore. Love fades, mine has." He spoke through clenched teeth. My heart shattered.

I felt the familiar sting of tears, threatening to fall. Pain swelled within me, strong and powerful. My teeth bit down on my lip, refraining me from saying more, as I ran out of there as fast as I could.

Anguish and loneliness swept through me. My feet were carrying me to God knows where. Tears were running down my face by now, making them known.

A blurry gate came into view. I now realized what I was doing. No, I can't leave again but it didn't matter because this time I wasn't going to be returning.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Okay I Promise

Chapter 2: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Just want to say I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Beginning consists of actual material from Spirit Bound. Spoilers for those who haven't read Spirit Bound. Richelle Mead owns VA. I will also try my best to update regularly. My Chemical Romance ****owns the song for chapter heading.**

**Rose POV:**

I ran straight up to the gate, successfully ignoring the guardians yelling at me as I approached.

Jumping for a tree nearest the gate I nearly allowed the guardians to grab a hold of me. Quickly, I surged forward, away from the limb I managed to jump on the top of the wall.

I leaped off the wall, almost falling in the process. However, I recovered and sprinted as far and as fast away as I could. Shouts could now faintly be heard behind me but I didn't care.

The only thing going through my mind was, _he no longer wanted me._ Fine, I no longer wanted any of them. They have each other; there is no place for Rosemarie Hathaway at court anyways.

**Dimitri POV:**

I can't believe her, or any of the guardians for that matter. One simple thing is all I asked of them. Don't let _her_ come here. Yet, they allowed her in here anyway.

Never will I forgive myself for what I did to my Roz-I mean, for what I did to Rose. Why did she do this to me? Couldn't she see it was hard enough as it is?

"Visitor!" one of the guardians yelled, pulling me from my thoughts. Really, first she runs off without a word and now she's returning for more.

"Listen," I snarled, "I don't want to –" Immediately I stopped upon seeing Lissa's face.

"Dimitri, what's the matter?" she asked, worry showing on her face.

"Oh, um . . . they had let Rose in." I said accusingly pointing to the guards.

"What!" she gasped, "Why did they do that, did –" her gaze dropped nervously, "–you want to see her?" Hope was etched her voice.

"No, I didn't want to see her." My teeth clenched. "Then, she ran off, finally seeing that I don't want her here."

"Oh," was all she said.

Lissa's emotions quickly changed from disappointment to pissed off. Great, she was mad at me for making Rose upset.

"Why didn't she just listen?" Her fists clenched at her sides. Ah, she was made at Rose for visiting. Anger plagued my savior's face. Her body posture displayed how furious she actually was.

I began to wonder if spirit's darkness could be affecting her at the moment. Suddenly, she began to calm down somewhat, confirming my earlier thoughts. Although she was no longer fuming she was still very unhappy with Rose.

"I'll return later, Dimitri, I'm sorry she got in here. It won't happen again." I could trace a still dangerously cold tone despite her now calm exterior.

**Lissa POV:**

How dare she? I told her he DIDN'T want to see her.

Poor Dimitri, I could see more pain within his eyes, more than likely renewed by seeing Rose. He needs time, could she really be so selfish? Of course, she could it is Rose after all. She does what she wants when she wants.

"I'll return later Dimitri, I'm sorry she got in here. It won't happen again." My voice was like ice but I didn't care.

Rose needed to see that how wrong it was for her to do that to Dimitri. I mean he was strigoi for Christ's sake. I stalked off away from Dimitri, hunting for Rose. By the time I was finished with her she won't come within five miles of him.

I began searching for Rose. When it became obvious I wasn't going to find her at her room or wandering around court I went to look for Adrian.

By the time I reached Adrian's room it had been nearly an hour since I had started looking for Rose. "Have you seen Rose?" I asked him calmly.

"No I haven't, why, cousin? What did she do now?" Curiosity played upon his face.

"I can't find her and she also really upset Dimitri." I said, anger beginning to rise again. "She saw him a little more than an hour ago. So you haven't seen her since then?" Jealousy sprang up on his features.

"Afraid not. I haven't seen her, sorry cousin. If you really want to find her go ask a guardian or something, they will probably know where she is at." Hans, why didn't I think of him earlier?

"Thanks Adrian. Talk to you later." He nodded as I ran off looking for Hans.

**Author's Note! I will attempt to update as soon as I possibly can but I have a buddy visiting for the summer so I might be a little distracted. So, I shall apologize ahead of time, I'm sorry if my updates on this story are not frequent. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for your reviews, they got me grinning like a fool.**


	3. Chapter 3: Without You

Chapter 3: Without You

**Just want to say I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Beginning consists of actual material from Spirit Bound. Spoilers for those who haven't read Spirit Bound. Richelle Mead owns VA. I will also try my best to update regularly. My Darkest Days ****owns the song for chapter heading.**

**Warning: language and Rose and Adrian are being kind of emo.**

**Adrian POV:**

I can't believe Rose's crazy plan actually worked. Never would I have followed anyone claiming that could restore a strigoi to its former state. The fact that it _can _is a miracle to most but to me it's a curse. _He _just keeps taking Rose from me. I loved her, even if no one believed my love for her is true and pure.

Before I met Rose my life had no meaning. I didn't care who the next girl I messed around with was. I had been in a whole bunch of different girls' pants. Not really caring who they were. When I wasn't looking for a good screw I was getting drunk off my ass and lighting up a cigarette.

But now I have Rose. Well, I _had _Rose, seeing how Belikov is probably all over now that he is a dhampir again. I just hope Rose won't leave me for him. I know it's stupid to wish but, hey, a guy can at least hope.

I don't want to know what my future will be like if Rose leaves me for _him_. She was always his but I wanted her to be _mine_.

He could always steal her away from me though. She loved him like I loved her. I didn't want to admit it, nor would I anytime soon, but I would let her go. Only if that's what she wants and it will make her happy.

Without her I knew my world would be screwed up. My life would be a complete disaster. I loved her so much but without her my life is nothing. Suicide sounds like an ideal choice if she ends up choosing him. However, I could never do that. So instead I'll start drinking VERY heavily.

When she goes back into his arms, which she will, I will always be there for her. I would even if I can only be a friend. Always, I will be there for her.

A knock sounded at the door. Slowly, I stood and went to open the door.

Lissa appeared on the other side of the door. "Have you seen Rose?" No, I haven't actually. I bet she was with Belikov.

"No, why cousin? What did she do now?" I figured since we were talking about Rose, she must have done something wrong. Or the alternative, like I said, and visited Dimitri.

"I can't find her and she really upset Dimitri." _Rose upset Dimitri._ Were we talking about the same Rose? "She saw him a little more than an hour ago." Damn, my fears were confirmed.

"So you haven't seen her since then?"

"Afraid not. I haven't seen her, sorry cousin. If you really want to find her go ask a guardian or something, they will probably know where she is at." After that Lissa left.

Rose is fine, she always is. However, I couldn't shake the worry that came with Lissa's news. If Dimitri was upset with her would she do something drastic? No, she's probably just upset right now.

I went to the bar in my room and pulled out something to drink. She had visited him. Time to drink my problems away. She really would choose him again. Like she always does.

Oh well, what do you do? Drink, that's what!

**Rose POV:**

Darkness laced Lissa's emotions. She must have found out about my visit with Dimitri, and boy, she was not happy.

Uncertainty and doubt filled my own emotions. Should I take her darkness? Of course I should, no questions asked. I allowed it to consume me and it only added to my sorrow. I couldn't take it. Suddenly, I remembered Lissa cutting herself, what did Lissa use to say?

Oh, that's right, she use to say cutting was a way to let it all go. I remember it hadn't made sense to me then. Now it did.

Unfortunately, I did NOT have anything to hurt myself with, not even my . . . CRAP! I forgot my stake. Well, there is no way in hell I'm going back there. I guess I'll have to find some other way to cause myself pain.

I looked around; all that surrounded me were trees and more trees. My hand fisted at my side and I began punching the closest tree to me.

A loud cracking noise sounded as I repeatedly hit the rough bark. Over and over again my fist smashed into the tree. Pain rushed through my arm with every hit. This made me smile. I enjoyed the physical pain. In a way it numbed the pain I felt over Dimitri.

He can hurt me all he likes but I can always hurt myself more. No wonder Lissa always hurt herself. This really wasn't that bad. Yet, I still don't want her hurting herself.

After standing there for a while I lost track of time and the pain in my hand started to subside. No longer could I feel my hand.

Glancing up, I noticed a large amount of blood coating the _dented _wood. This was done by my hand, literally. A cruel smile played across my lips. Dare I even look at my hand?

Slowly, my eyes drifted down my arm and finally resting on, what I assumed was, my mangled hand. If it wasn't attached to me I would have no clue what it was.

For a minute, I felt myself go queasy but then I shook it off. He wants me to suffer? Fine! I will make sure I will definitely suffer.

I allowed myself to drop to my knees, scraping them up, bloody raw. My head bowed low and my shoulders curled, hunched forward. I would _not _cry. Must remain strong, but I can't.

Stars began to dance around my vision. Soon everything I saw was tinged in black. My body swayed a little but I didn't fall right away. A whimper escaped my lips as my face fell forward into the dirt. My consciousness, out like a light.

**Unknown POV:**

I watched as she ran away from the safety of the wards around the court provided her. Recognition in my eyes was almost certain.

I know this dhampir. She terrorized the strigoi in Siberia, which is why I left. That and because Dimitri Belikov, another fellow strigoi, wanted me dead.

Australia had been my new destination. It was my homeland when I too had been a dhampir. However, I left when rumor around the strigoi world stated that another strigoi, Dimitri nonetheless, had been given a new chance at life as a dhampir again. I knew deep down that a part of me wanted to return to that weak state but I would never allow it.

I'd have been happier if I found out he died. He killed my family before I was awakened and now I wanted revenge. And now I knew exactly how to get him back, with Rosemarie Hathaway.

When he was strigoi he had wanted to awaken her, now I could make his wish come true. There would be no way, now that he is a dhampir again, would want her to be strigoi.

I followed her into the surrounding forest away from court. I would stalk her until I get bored then I would take her with me.

She growled in frustration, she seemed to be spacing out. Her head began to whip around as if searching for something. Tears had streaked her. Now this is getting interesting. I wanted to see what she would do.

She took a step closer to a tree and her hand struck out, fiercely striking the trunk of the tree. A loud cracking echoed throughout the woods. I smiled proudly, soon she will be mine. First however, I was going to flaunt her being mine. Dimitri would see that I have taken his most prized possession.

Over and over again her fist attacked the tree with such anger. Eventually, she stopped punching the tree and simply stared at the damaged bark covered in her blood. Her hand was destroyed beyond recognition. Slowly, she looked down at the mangled mess of her right fist.

A smile, cold enough to being chills down _my _spine, was displayed on her face. Then uncertainty played across her features and she dropped to her knees. A soft whimper escaped her barely parted lips as she fell face down into the dirt. She lost _a lot _of blood.

I strolled over to her casually. My fingers curled under the bottom of my shirt as I ripped the fabric so I could make a sling for her broken arm. After I had made the sling I checked to see that it was securely in place. When I finally deemed it good enough I smeared some of her blood, making it obvious she had been here.

Reaching under her, I picked her up and pulled her close to my chest. Off I ran, taking her to safety, well as safe she could be alone with a strigoi. I had to get us to shelter or I would die. The sun would be rising in a little over an hour and a half.

So I set off to an old abandoned mine that was never lucky enough to be _graced _with the sun's light. It was the most ideal place to go and I know not even strigoi use it, it was a very uncomfortable place but I didn't need comfort and most likely Rosemarie would be passed out most of the time being there. So it was going to have to do. There was no way in hell I would take her to a comfortable place surrounded by strigoi. She is now _mine _and I wasn't going to share her with anyone. Besides, not even I can drink from her right now, if she loses _too much_ blood she will die. I could save my little Rosemarie in peace without looking weak.

**Author's Note! Sorry, I know Rose was really self-defeating but I think it could be possible if no one was there to help her with the darkness. And yes, the strigoi said he wanted to awaken her. Will Rose become strigoi? You must stay tuned to find out. Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, they make me extremely happy. My buddy said hi ****krazygurl54321. Don't worry, nothing was awkward. Hey and thanks to FrostbittenRose, kyoko minion, and krazygurl54321 for the reviews. They really make me smile and get all happy! You guys are amazing and if you guys ask for things to be added into my story more than likely I will add it in unless it conflicts with the plot and won't fit in with what I have written down for future chapters. Thank you to anyone else who takes time out of their day to read my story as well. I hope you guys enjoy it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: When You're Gone

**Chapter 4: When You're Gone**

**Just want to say I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Beginning consists of actual material from Spirit Bound. Spoilers for those who haven't read Spirit Bound. Richelle Mead owns VA. I will also try my best to update regularly. Avril Lavigne owns the song for chapter heading.**

**Warning: language**

**Mikhail POV:**

I was really disappointed that Dimitri didn't allow Rose into his life again. Rose and I may not have known each other for years but I was protective of her. How could Guardian Belikov give up on her? He has a second chance of life, a second chance to love Rose. Yet, he wasn't taking it. She doesn't care about the things he has done as a strigoi.

If it was Sonya I would feel the same way as Rose does. Anything someone does as a strigoi is NOT their fault. I may not understand what Guardian Belikov is going through but if he _really _ever cared for Rose he wouldn't be this cruel to her. The things he is doing to poor Rose are worse than a strigoi turning Rose into their own personal blood whore. Now, I had to visit him after witnessing how vicious he was towards Rose.

Pissed off to the point of punching someone was an understatement of how I felt about seeing him at the moment. I have to though, Guardian Croft has to as well. Some moroi, who didn't believe Guardian Belikov is a dhampir again, are going to take him outside. They want to test him in direct sunlight. In my opinion it's stupid, he obviously is a dhampir.

He is _the _dhampir whose face I want to break. No, whose face I _will_ break if I didn't gain control of my emotions soon enough. I took five calming breaths and felt my anger drain away. I must stay strong for Rose. Dimitri is still in love with her and _hopefully_ soon he will tell her.

After we arrived at the cell one of the moroi began speaking to Guardian Belikov. I was to help keep the moroi safe not join in on the conversation, so I remained quiet. These moroi were particularly vicious towards Dimitri so I blocked out the talk and focused on Guardian Belikov's posture. He didn't seem ecstatic at their visit but he wasn't about to lunge at us either. My own body relaxed a little.

He followed the moroi outdoors without objection. I didn't care too much about this whole test so I ignored it, only watching for any sort of danger. There was no present danger so far.

**Dimitri POV:**

After Lissa had left a couple of hours had passed and a few moroi who previously tested me to see if I was still strigoi, came down to my cell. Along with them followed Guardian Croft and Guardian Tanner. I recognized Guardian Tanner from earlier, he had been with Rose.

"Hello, _Mr. _Belikov." One of the moroi sneered as a way of greeting. I flinched at the title of guardian being dropped, like I always did. I truly have no honor left.

I nodded their way, acknowledging they were there, but making no move to speak.

"We're here to take you to test and see if you are still strigoi." The same moroi spoke in his obnoxious tone. I was getting a little angry at this moroi but I deserved far worse for my sins. It's a good thing I learned to control nearly all my anger at a young age or I might have bashed this guy's skull in. So as irritating as he was I let it go.

Again, I nodded so they knew I understood. I stood up from the bed slowly, trying not to startle anyone. Four guardians walked in and would be escorting me to my new destination.

We ended up outside on a bench in the middle of moroi night. The sun momentarily blinded me. After about fifteen minutes sitting there Lissa walked up to the group, giving me a small smile when passing me. However, I could see how distraught and annoyed she was.

She walked straight up to Guardian Croft. She spoke in a low voice. I was close to them but I could only barely make out the words.

"Have you seen Rose?" I flinched at the venom that dripped off Rose's name. Concern still laced the rest of her words, though. Panic shot through me, Rose must be off planning revenge or even worse, hanging out with her _boyfriend. _Jealousy now replaced the panic.

I didn't like Roza being near me but I most certainly didn't want _Ivashkov _near her. A quiet growl escaped my lips in frustration. Damn! I have no right to be thinking that. Rose is not mine, never was, and never will be.

"Have you tried checking Adrian's room?" Guardian Croft asked. More jealousy.

"Um…yeah, but she wasn't there." She replied quietly. Relief flooded through me; at least she wasn't with Ivashkov.

"I'm sorry, princess. I'll have the guardians keep an eye out for her." She smiled but I could tell it was forced. Then, she faced me.

"So, what's going on here?" The smile plastered on her face became a little more genuine upon seeing me. Lines of worry still clear on her face with a little trace of anger but she relaxed somewhat after looking at me.

"We're testing the _strigoi_," the moroi from earlier replied. She fixed him with a glare and he paled beyond what is natural for a moroi.

"What do you mean, 'where is Rose?'" I asked Lissa, ignoring the moroi. "Where is she?" I asked getting a little worried now.

**Lissa POV:**

I searched for Guardian Croft hours on end with no luck. My anger was slowly disappearing and was being replaced by an anxious and worried feeling. So I gave up looking for Guardian Croft and decided to return to Dimitri's cell.

"Hello, Princess Dragomir. What are you doing here?" One of the guardians in charge of watching Dimitri asked. He recognized me because of how often I visit Dimitri.

"Oh, I'm here to see Dimitri." I stated simply. For a second he gave me a puzzled look but then understanding flashed within his eyes.

"Guardian Belikov," that's what I enjoy about this guardian. He didn't drop Dimitri's title as guardian; he believed wholeheartedly Dimitri is a dhampir again. That and he also respected Dimitri, something no one seemed to do any more. "He is being tested out in the sun."

After giving me directions to where Dimitri was I thanked him. It seemed I finally struck some luck. Apparently Guardian Croft was with the moroi testing him. Finally, I could ask if Guardian Croft knew Rose's whereabouts.

I reached the bench the guardian had specified later then I would have liked. The sun was out and was successfully slowing me down.

I walked up to Guardian Croft. "Have you seen Rose?" Nothing was wrong with the question. Just simple concern playing at the words, except for the malice that slipped in upon saying Rose's name.

"Have you checked Adrian's room?"

"Um…yeah but she wasn't there," was the only reply I could say without yelling at Guardian Croft. His question was stupid; of course I had checked Adrian's room. I came to him though because he is head guardian, he should know where Rose is.

"I'm sorry, princess. I'll have the guardians keep an eye out for her." I forced a smile on my lips before finally deciding to acknowledge Dimitri.

"So, what's going on here?" My smile became a little more real as I calmed upon seeing Dimitri.

"We're testing the _strigoi_," called a very obnoxious voice. I swear, some moroi were such snobs. I recognized him from the, ugh, Dashkov family. My fists clenched at my side and I _snarled_ at him, baring my fangs. He paled considerably, finally shutting up. I wanted to speak of how disgraced his family was because of _Victor_ but I hated just talking about that topic. If Rose was here she would have made this royal jerk regret even looking at Dimitri the wrong way. There I go again; I keep forgetting I am supposed to be mad at Rose.

"What do you mean, 'where is Rose?'" asked Dimitri with simple confusion. "Where is she?" He looked a tad bit concerned, but nothing too major.

"Well, after I stormed off earlier I went to search for Rose. She needs to know when to leave you alone. I've been searching since I left you earlier. I can't find her," I paused, "I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

Dimitri's posture suddenly went stiff. He must see Rose! Relief flooded through me with a mixture of anger. Ever since she left I have had an uneasy feeling but ignored it because I have to tell her to stay away from Dimitri. I turned around ready to face Rose.

Only it wasn't Rose. A dhampir a little older than me ran up to us. He was breathing hard.

"There you are Guardian Croft. I have been looking for you. Its Rose…I mean Guardian Hathaway." Fear spiked within me. Oh no! Where is Rose?

"What is it?" Guardian Croft asked cautiously. Worry started forming on his face but it was the exasperation I saw that made me furious. Rose could be in danger and he is off thinking Rose was getting in trouble. Or was she getting in trouble and I was getting all worked up for nothing?

"She, well, she raced up to the wall," he stopped for a second to take a breath, "and she leapt up to a tree and well, she jumped over the wall. Guardian Anderson and I tried to stop her but she was too fast. We lost her trail within seconds.

Wait, Rose can't be gone. Not again, she couldn't have left me _again_. She promised me she wouldn't leave me behind. All anger towards her disappeared. I wanted her back.

I glanced over at Dimitri. He was shaking. Anger displayed in his eyes along with guilt and shock.

Author's Note! Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been trying to for the last like five days. I also was having trouble Mikhail POV because I don't know him well enough. Sorry if any of the POVs to characters don't match up with their personalities in the book. If I don't get them right just tell me so I can try harder. So, they figured out Rose is gone. How is everyone going to react to this? You must stay tuned to find out. Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, they make me extremely happy. Thanks to kyoko minion, Bgonzalez24, Chelsea Castile, Ozera's Buffy, and AnotherBleachAlcholic for the reviews on chapter 3. They really make me smile and get all happy! You guys are amazing and if you guys ask for things to be added into my story more than likely I will add it in unless it conflicts with the plot and won't fit in with what I have written down for future chapters. Thank you to anyone else who takes time out of their day to read my story as well. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. If I mess up any where feel free to yell at me until I fix it. Thanks again my lovely readers.


	5. Chapter 5:Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: Your Guardian Angel

**Just want to say I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Beginning consists of actual material from Spirit Bound. Spoilers for those who haven't read Spirit Bound and maybe even the other books. Richelle Mead owns VA. I will also try my best to update regularly. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus owns the song for chapter heading.**

**Warning: language**

**Rose POV:**

I kept gaining then losing consciousness for a while. Finally, I forced myself to stop and wake up. It was hard but I finally opened my eyes.

"Well, hello Rosemarie." A voice next to me rang out. My face turned to the right, my eyes stared into blue ones with a red ring around the iris. Shit, I was face to face with a strigoi. Not good at all. Unfortunately, I was also trapped on an airplane and it was up in the sky at the moment.

I reached for my stake but found I couldn't move my right hand. I looked down and what I saw made bile rise in my throat. The strigoi tsked and then the events from yesterday came back to me. My hand punching the tree. This is _my _doing. Not a strigoi.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said while sweeping his hand in front of himself. "I am Michael. However, you, Rosemarie, can call me Mikey." He held out his right hand, glanced at mine, then switched to his left hand. I refused to move.

"Come now, child. Don't be stubborn." His voice was stern. Reluctantly I raised my left hand up to his. He grasped my hand tight and firm.

His hand was huge like Dimitri's. That's when I started to really looking at him. He was more bulky than Dimitri, but wasn't fat just really ripped. He was also shorter. I couldn't tell his exact height because he was sitting down. He smiled at me catching my eye.

"Where are we?" My voice was raspy and my throat dry. He chuckled then called a human over. His voice had a soft Australian feel to it as he requested for some water for me. I declined. They could easily do something to the water and I was not going to take my chance. Mikey frowned at me.

"On a plane," he said turning back towards me. Well, that was helpful. I rolled my eyes.

"I got that. Let me rephrase this, where are we _going_?" I was starting to get ticked with this strigoi.

"All in good time my dear, sweet Rose." I growled at the use of the word 'my' in that sentence. This only made him chuckle some more. I didn't like him laughing at me.

Then, he did something that completely shocked me. He reached over, cupping my chin and holding me firmly in place as he kissed my left check almost _sweetly_. That couldn't be right.

"You are very adorable when angry and frustrated." His eyes lit up as he said this. "I can see why Dimitri wanted you, even as a strigoi himself." That was harsh, although, I doubt he knows _Guardian Belikov _doesn't want me anymore. My eyes started to water though I fought to hold back the tears. Mikey noticed and he looked a _little _concerned. What the hell is the world coming to when a strigoi gives _sweet _kisses and is _concerned_? There is just something wrong with this picture.

"Are you okay, my dear? What's the matter?" I felt his arms encircle me and he pulled me to his chest, in a tight embrace. He was careful not to hurt my injured arm though.

Tears started falling down harder because of his actions. A strigoi I don't even know should _not_ be the one trying to comfort me when I'm upset and dying on the inside. He kept whispering in my ear, trying to calm me down. Eventually, his words started to work and my sobbing stopped.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly. He still hadn't released his hold, so, I knew for a fact he heard me.

"About what, love? You're only a dhampir. I understand, you still have feelings." He smiled a little into my hair before pulling away. "Now tell me, what has got you upset?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked completely ignoring and avoiding his question. "You are civil, unlike other strigoi." He grinned widely at this.

"You know what spirit is, I know you do. I know this spirit user. He charmed this for me," he pulled a metal chain with dog tags on it out from under his shirt. "I don't usually wear it unless dealing with humans, dhamprirs, or moroi I attend on not harming." I reached out to the dog tags and he let me touch them. My fingers lightly ran over the words. It makes since. If spirit can bring back a strigoi's soul then it could make a strigoi more civilized.

"So, now," his smile dropped and he looked concerned again, "why did you get upset?" I pulled my left hand back, away from the charmed chain I had been running my fingers along. My face fell and I looked down. I just couldn't meet his eyes.

"Dimitri, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." I felt tears well up in my eyes once again. "He's a dhampir again but he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't even want to see me." My voice was barely above a whisper.

I felt Mikey's thumb wipe away a stray teat on my cheek. Mikey pulled me into another embrace and began rocking me back and forth. He held me on his lap against his chest. His humming vibrated his whole chest. Eventually, I calmed down.

Mikey's fingers hooked under my chin, he made me look him in his hazel eyes with the red ring surrounding his pupil. Some of his light brown hair fell in his face. "Don't cry, he is weak and you don't need him. You have me now," his grin was contagious and I soon found myself grinning in return, "you're mine now, do you understand?" I nodded.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I will protect you. No one will hurt you unless it's me. Ok?" Again I nodded in understanding.

He stopped speaking after that and left me to my thoughts. No one other than him would hurt me. I assumed this included me since I'm positive he knew I did this to my hand. So, there was no longer a way for me to get rid of my anger and sorrow, looks like I would have to piss Mikey off. Not yet, though.

With Mikey I was not afraid to sleep like I would be with other strigoi. To be honest, I wouldn't even feel safe with a strigoi in the same town as me. Even with Dimitri as a strigoi I didn't trust him like I did with Mikey. Of course Dimitri wasn't caring like this strigoi. I wonder if I will be awakened or killed. Maybe he might even turn me into his own personal blood whore like Dimitri had. I wouldn't mind that, though I would never admit it out loud. I miss the rush I would get upon being bitten.

Sleepily, I asked Mikey, "What are you going to do with me?" Glancing up I noticed he was smiling slightly. He was amused. "Like are you going to kill me or what?" Nervousness flooded my emotions and my voice was a quiet squeak. His smile dropped.

"No, I am not going to kill you. Do you really want to know my plans for you?" He looked unsure of whether he wanted to ask that question or not.

"Yes!" I spoke with a sure and steady confidence. On the inside I was weary and had the feeling I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"Alright," he let out a sigh, "I am going to awaken you. Before I do that I will have to break you. This way you will know I am the boss, what I say goes. So I will torture you until you won't _ever _second guess me or my commands." A guilty expression was clear on his face. "I am sorry."

I didn't pull out of his arms and leap off his lap. There is a reason I broke my hand punching that tree, to feel pain. If Mikey is the one who brings me pain then I wouldn't stop him. I deserved every ounce of torture I will receive.

My hands tightened around Mikey's torso and I rested my head on his chest. He seemed surprised but stroked my hair soothingly.

"Don't be sorry. Don't apologize to me. I want to hurt and I even want to hurt others as well. You have my word Mikey; I will follow you and only you." My voice, strong and proud, made him smile happily.

With that said, sleep came to me. A dark oblivion. Thankfully there was no Adrian. As well, there wasn't any nightmare of strigoi Dimitri. Nothingness. A dreamless sleep of peace. Peace that I have needed since the attack on the school. Sweet emptiness.

**Mikey POV:**

I waited for Rose to wake up. We are on our way to Russia. Far away from court. Every once in a while Rose would be close to waking but then would fall back under the enchanting spell of sleep. I was patient; she needed rest after the tree incident.

Finally Rose came to. "Well, hello Rosemarie." She reached for, what I presumed was, her stake. However, she didn't even have one on her when I checked her. Even if she had a stake on her, her hand didn't do much more than twitch. I tsked. Why had she done this to herself?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Michael. However, you Rosemarie can call me Mikey." I held out my hand for her to shake but then remembered her right hand was broken. Withdrawing my own right hand, I replaced it with my left. She refused to shake my hand.

"Come now, child. Don't be stubborn." She then shook my hand. After that she began checking out my body, not in a sexual way. I smirked even knowing she wasn't interested in me in that way.

"Where are we?" She sounded parched. I called over a human flight attendant to fetch some water for Rosemarie. Stubbornness filled Rose's features as she declined the water.

"On a plane," I replied to her finally. She rolled her eyes.

"I got that. Let me rephrase this, where are we _going_?"

"All in good time my dear, sweet Rose." She did a little growling thing at me. This amused me and I found myself chuckling at her. I couldn't help it; my hand reached over and I grabbed her chin, kissing her cheek softly.

"You are very adorable when angry and frustrated. I can see why Dimitri wanted you, even as a strigoi himself." I noticed tears start to form in her eyes. Her lip began to quiver slightly. Pain flashed through her gorgeous brown eyes. It upset me knowing I made her this was. A look of confusion replaced then sorrow. As if she was trying to figure something out.

"Are you okay, my dear? What's the matter?" I felt the need to comfort her so I reached for her. Wrapping my arms around her I hugged to my chest while avoiding harming her broken arm. She started crying harder. It couldn't have been her arm hurting. Or could it? "It's okay." I kept whispering repeatedly in her ear but I don't think she was really paying attention to the words.

Slowly, she calmed down. Tears stained her face. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounded defeated. My arms tightened around her a little more. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still on my lap and in my arms I wouldn't have heard her.

"About what, love? You're only a dhampir. I understand, you still have feelings." A smile graced my lips. She was fragile and I am lucky enough to be the one to protect her. Usually, guardians protect moroi, not once having someone there to protect them. It isn't right but now I could change that for my little Rose. At least until I awakened her.

Finally, I released my hold on her and pulled back enough to look at Rosemarie's face. "Now tell me, what has got you upset?"

"Why are you being nice to me? You are civil unlike other strigoi." How amusing, I could feel the chain around my neck.

"You know what spirit is," I know of the bond she shared with the Dragomir princess. The last Dragomir. I didn't care to really end the Dragomirs like so many others do. So there is no doubt she knows what spirit is.

"I know you do. I know a spirit user. He charmed this for me." My finger carefully grabbed the chain and pulled it out from under my shirt.

"I don't usually wear it unless dealing with humans, dhampirs, or moroi I attend on not harming." Eventually, I would bring harm to her but only to maintain my position as her superior. I watched as her fingers brushed against the dog tags hanging on the chain. Now I needed to know why she was upset.

"So, now, why did you get upset?" She withdrew her hand and she must have realized she couldn't hide this from me forever. Her little smile she had been sporting turned into a frown and she no longer would look me in the eye.

"Dimitri, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. He's a dhampir again but he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't even want to see me." He voice was a broken whisper and she was starting to cry again. How dare he hurt Rosemarie like this? He should never have loved a seventeen year old. Well, make her think he loved her. If he actually loved her he wouldn't be putting her through this pain.

The tears that pooled up in her eyes was too much and a single tear began to fall down her face. Immediately, my thumb brushed away the tear. Anger began to rise within me. The pain, clear in her eyes, killed me and I wanted to protect her from Dimitri.

Again I hugged her to my chest, rocking her softly back and forth. A soothing humming soon calmed her down. I pulled her chin up so I could look her in her eyes.

"Don't cry, he is weak and you don't need him. You have me now." She grinned when I said that. "You're mine now, do you understand?" I knew I must sound kind of mean but I couldn't help the protective feeling I had for Rose. She nodded enthusiastically, showing she understood.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I will protect you. No one will hurt you unless it's me." I could imagine the pain I will inflict on Rosemarie once we landed in Russia. "Ok?" Honestly, at the moment the charmed chain hanging from around my neck made me despise the idea to torture and awaken Rose. However, I knew it must be done; Rose didn't seem to care whether I would be bringing her pain or not as she nodded once again.

I wanted her to think of what this means so I remained silent. Still she didn't freak out. Patiently, I waited for her to start screaming and fighting so she may stay as a mortal dhampir. After a good fifteen minutes I realized she just wasn't going to fight. Already an obedient, well-behaved child. This made me joyous on the inside. The better she listens the least amount of damage I will deal her before I awaken her.

Dark thoughts soon clouded my happy mood. Strigoi had feared the great Hathaway just a little while ago. Now, not even a mouse would shy away from her. Belikov broke her. I fear that she will not be strong-willed enough to be a respected strigoi because she will be killed for sure otherwise. Poor girl was damaged so terribly but at least she will have me. I will help her rise above others while making sure she still follows all my orders.

"What are you going to do with me?" she stifled a tiny yawn; I just couldn't help but smile at. She looked up at me as she continued. "Like are you going to kill me or what?" This saddened me. I just hope she won't hate me after I tell her. I _need _her trust.

"No, I am not going to kill you. Do you really want to know my plans for you?" I was a little hesitant asking the question.

"Yes!" She insisted.

"Alright, I am going to awaken you. Before I do that I will have to break you." Perhaps she just may be so broken already that it will prove to be unnecessary. "This way you will know I am the boss, what I say goes. So I will torture you until you won't _ever_ second guess me or my commands. I am sorry." I actually was sorry. But just maybe the torture won't be needed.

Her hands tightened around my torso as if she was afraid to let go. Her head then lay softly on the left side of my chest. I began to smooth back her silky, brown hair.

"Don't be sorry. Don't apologize to me." What if she didn't believe me? Great, if she doesn't trust me she will be hurt.

"I want to hurt," that changes things, "and I even want to hurt others as well." Relief flooded me; she accepts the idea to become strigoi. Once again, my thoughts were brought back to that bastard, Belikov, and weakening Rose the way he did.

The next words to leave her mouth chased away the negative thoughts and brought a smile to my lips. "You have my word, Mikey, I will follow you and only you." That's it, that did it. I would go straight to awakening her. Not yet, but sometime after landing in Russia.

Right after her eyes drooped shut and her breathing pattern indicated she had fallen asleep. I was so glad it was Rosemarie I found and not someone else.

Rose _finally_ looked peaceful. Pain that has been etched on her face relaxed away. An ignorant innocence in its place.

We already had been flying for hours on end and our plane soon would be landing. I can't believe Rose can sleep as long as she has. She has slept nearly the whole time since I first took her from court. She woke up _barely _only three times.

The first after I got to the mines. She had been whimpering in sleep. When she rolled over and injured her arm fell out of the makeshift sling. She woke up screaming from pain. I bit her to send the endorphins from the bite to calm her down. She passed out after that.

Then, she woke the second time when I came across the spirit user. I had him charm my chain because it was weakening. He also charmed a necklace for Rose when she awakens. Again like last time I bit her so she would go back to being passed out. I think she might have known the spirit user. He had been quite interested in my plans for Rosemarie in the future. I told him and with that he left.

A few minutes ago was when she had awaken the third time. This time though I let her remain awake. Well, at least until she fell back asleep on her own.

Just then we were told to return to our seats and fasten ourselves in. We were about to land. I made sure Rose was buckled up first and then buckled myself up.

After landing I picked Rosemarie up and carried her off the plane. The red eyes of other strigoi looked at her with such hate. Luckily, I was a feared strigoi. Not as much as Belikov had been but I was up there.

The delicious moonlight spilled over our bodies as we exited the plane. I went straight for the exits to my awaiting jeep. Its beautiful black paint illuminated in the surrounding light.

The driver's door opened as I approached. Out stepped the human girl who followed me around like a lost puppy. Love shown in her eyes, then jealousy as she looked at the unconscious girl in my arms.

I demanded that she opened the back door. She only spoke Russian so I was forced to use Russian. She did as commanded and I carefully laid Rose down in the back seat. After Rose I climbed in, lifting her head and laying it down on my thigh.

I told the human where to go and she jumped back into the driver's side. We were off to a small house I owned. There were no neighbors there to bother me and I could awaken Rose in peace.

Once Rose is awakened I'll let her drain the _loyal_ human driving us to my little home. I just couldn't wait.

**Author's Note! Sorry about not updating sooner. At least it is a long chapter. Sorry if any of the POVs to characters don't match up with their personalities in the book. If I don't get them right just tell me so I can try harder. So, Mikey had internal battle of whether he should torture Rose or not. I decided he wouldn't at the last minute, sorry. Who could this **_**male **_**spirit user be? And why is he so interested in Rose? If you really are a fan of VA you should know who the spirit user is. Anyways, you must stay tuned to find out. So, thanks for the reviews guys, they make me extremely happy. ****Thank you to ****AnotherBleachAlcholic****, ****kyoko minion****, ****Mommafox****, ****Chelsea Castile****, ****preettygabbysz****, ****Melanie -Windwalker- Belikov****, ****Twilighternproud****, ****sunayna4sho****, ****shadow-kissed angel****, and the guest for reviews on chapter 4** .**They really make me smile and get all happy! You guys are amazing and if you guys ask for things to be added into my story more than likely I will add it in unless it conflicts with the plot and won't fit in with what I have written down for future chapters. Thank you to anyone else who takes time out of their day to read my story as well. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. If I mess up any where feel free to yell at me until I fix it. Thanks again my lovely readers. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: One Headlight

Chapter 6: One Headlight

**Important: I am going to be changing the name to this story NEXT chapter now that I have finally found one that is suitable. This should give you guys who know my story a chance to see the change and know it is the same story, thank you. Oh, the name will be changed to SAVIOR. I'll explain why next chapter.**

**Sorry for being away for so long. Better late then never though, right? I know you guys don't care about my excuses but here they are. They are all **_**real**_** by the way. First, my apartments computer lab was under maintenance, I was told I needed to spend more time with my visiting buddy from Arizona (he left on the seventh), I got the flu and couldn't stop puking (no one wants to know that, sorry), volunteered to do National Night Out for my apartments, and then the major one I've been lazy about coming down to the computer lab. I had pretty much the whole chapter written, so once again I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND I SHOULD BE HUNG, STAKED, DROWNED, AND THEN BURNED. My apologies guys (mostly chicks right, is there any guys reading this?)**

**Just want to say I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Beginning chapters consist of actual material from Spirit Bound. Spoilers for those who haven't read Spirit Bound and maybe even the other books. Richelle Mead owns VA. I will also try my best to update regularly. The Wallflowers owns the song for chapter heading. **

**Warning: language**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Lissa POV:**

I broke down crying. I can't make it without her. How could she be gone when I just got her back? Slowly, I lifted my gaze to meet Dimitri's teary brown eyes.

"This is my fault." His head hung low in shame. None of this should be happening, guilt consumed both of us.

"It isn't just your fault. We need to get the others and tell them," I said solemnly. He nodded in agreement.

"You get Adrian. I will get Christian and Eddie. Then meet us back at my place in thirty minutes." Just as I was leaving I saw him speak to Guardian Tanner and Guardian Croft.

I raced off to find Christian. Luck was on my side; Eddie and Mia were talking together while I was on my way to Christian.

"Follow me," I said, leaving no room for objection.

"Where are we going?" Mia's confused voice rang out.

"To get Christian."

"You're going the wrong way. He's at one of the cafés," Eddie said softly.

Turning quickly, we headed to the coffee shop Mia and Eddie pointed out. Soon as we entered, I spotted Christian.

"We need to go, now." My voice came out stern, like a chastising parent. He stood and followed, confused and silent.

Finally, we reached my room where Dimitri, Adrian, Guardian Tanner, and a few other guardians stood. Mikhail Tanner helped us out in saving Dimitri so I trusted him. However, the shadows that had followed Dimitri I did not. Those guardians still believed him to be a threat.

Unlocking the door, I ushered everyone inside, including Dimitri's shadows.

**Eddie POV:**

"Follow me." Lissa growled as she walked up to Mia and me.

"Where are we going?" asked Mia.

"To get Christian," Lissa said. Unfortunately, she was heading in the opposite direction of Christian.

"You are going the wrong way. He's at one of the cafés." We had just left there when Christian walked in. We showed Lissa where and the three of us entered the crowded place. Thankfully, Lissa found him immediately.

"We need to go, now," Lissa said urgently.

Everyone was silent as we followed Lissa to her room. Outside her door stood Adrian, Dimitri, Mikhail, and some other guardians that were told to follow Dimitri.

Dimitri and Mikhail's expressions were grim, just as Lissa's is. Adrian showed a look of annoyance but mostly confusion. Mia, Christian, and I shared Adrian's bewildered expression. The guardians were emotionless. Their faces were neutral and blank. It was Lissa, Dimitri, and Mikhail's faces that really worried me though.

Lissa walked to her door and unlocked it, letting us all in. All the moroi took a seat. The dhampirs and Lissa stayed standing.

"You should probably sit down," Lissa said as she faced us. I didn't know what this was about but I got a really bad feeling. This could _not _be good.

After I reluctantly took a seat, Lissa began speaking again. Dimitri, Mikhail, and Lissa all wore a sad face.

"Rose, as you all know, is extreme and impulsive." We all nodded slowly. "Like with Dimitri," she continued.

"Get to the point, cousin," Adrian slurred. Obviously, he must be drunk off his ass since Dimitri's return.

Dimitri stepped forward and hugged Lissa and was bawling her eyes out. Christian glared at Dimitri. Dimitri glared at Adrian.

"She's gone," she choked out. Wait, Rose is gone? Anger filled me. Why did she leave again?

"What do you mean?" I yelled, standing. "What happened? _Why _is she gone?" I hissed. I had a feeling this had something to do with Dimitri, who was looking rather guilty.

_Thump_. Looking over I noticed Adrian passed out. Shit! Rushing over I placed him back on the couch he previously occupied.

"It's my fault," Dimitri said shakily. His eyes were practically glued to the floor.

"You ASSHOLE!" I yelled in unison with Christian.

**Christian POV:**

We all just got into Lissa's living room. All the guardians had remained standing while all the other moroi and I sat down. There was a strange air surrounding all of us. It was kind of like doom was about to be unleashed.

"You should probably sit down," Lissa told Eddie. He did as he was told.

"Rose, as you all know, is extreme and impulsive." Of course, I rolled my eyes while nodding. Anyone who knows Rose knows that. "Like with Dimitri."

"Get to the point, cousin." None other than Adrian, drunk, said. I glared at him but quickly shifted it to Dimitri as he hugged Lissa. She was crying, why? It was my job to comfort Lissa. The guardians watching Dimitri had flinched but let him be. Jealousy spread through me. He shouldn't be comforting Lissa, only me.

"She's gone," she said, confusing me. What had we been talking about? We had been talking about Rose. The thing is Rose wouldn't be gone after we _finally _got Dimitri back.

Unless . . . hmm. It would have to be because Dim-

"What do you mean?" Eddie yelled, jumping off the chair he'd been sitting on. "What happened? _Why_ is she gone?" Adrian passed out; falling on his face from the couch he was sitting on. Eddie placed him back on the couch.

"It's my fault." I knew it, Dimitri is dead! We should have never turned him back!

"You ASSHOLE!" Eddie and I yelled at the same time. Eddie lunged out at him. Making a ball of fire in my hand, I threw it, aiming at Dimitri's face. The guardians, protecting us from Dimitri, protected _him_ from _us_. They pulled him back behind them. Although Mikhail helped protected him he looked like he wanted to see a stake rammed through Dimitri's heart.

Rose and I may bicker but she was my friend. Hell, even my sister to me. Dimitri will pay. He has already hurt her so much and now she's gone. I have to find Rose. I _will _find Rose.

**Mikhail POV:**

"It's my fault," Dimitri spoke up. I instantly became furious. Well, no fucking duh it's his fault. I wish we killed him when he was strigoi. My blood boiled with rage. Rose is gone, it's his fault. He needs to pay. It seemed Eddie and Christian are thinking along the same lines as I was.

"You ASSHOLE!" both Eddie and Christian shouted. Eddie lunged at Dimitri, while Christian used his magic. Fire was heading right for Dimtiri's head. Technically, I couldn't allow let them do that. It didn't matter how bad I wanted to let them attack him.

Two guardians, along with me, grabbed Dimitri and pulled him behind us in a protective manner. Even though I couldn't allow Eddie and Christian to hurt him, I still could, to an extent. As I grabbed him my nails dug into his arm, breaking skin and drawing blood.

I knew it wasn't much but when I saw Dimitri flinch from the pain, I smiled, somewhat satisfied. If only I could hurt him more than that. The urge to smash his face in was strong.

Rose is the only person I consider a true friend. Most guardians looked at me with disappointment for going after my love. Yet, Rose, she was different. Her love for Dimitri was like my love for Sonya. It was clear we shared the same pain. This made it easier to become close.

Rose was crazy. But she did the impossible. _She _brought back a strigoi; Lissa helped her, not the other way around. I hate Dimitri with a passion. He practically worships the Dragomir princess. Not even giving Rose a second glance.

I yanked Dimitri out of the room and we lead him away. We were trying to keep him safe even though he's the reason I lost my only true friend. God, I hated him.

**Author's Note! I'm changing the stories name next chapter! Sorry about not updating sooner. Sorry if any of the POVs to characters don't match up with their personalities in the book. If I don't get them right just tell me so I can try harder. So, Dimitri is in deep waters now. Everyone is pretty pissed off at him. It looks like Mikhail got some revenge though it wasn't too bad. Does Dimitri deserve worse? Will there be a mission to find Rose? Anyways, you must stay tuned to find out. Next chapter is kind of like this except it goes further in the story with Adrian and Dimitri, maybe some other POVs as well. Sorry you guys still got to wait for a Rose and Mikey POV. So, thanks for the reviews guys, they make me extremely happy. ****Thank you to** **Chelsea Castile****, ****sunayna4sho****, ****kyoko minion****, Guest, ****shadow-kissed angel****, and ****Radioactive hearts** **for reviews on chapter 5**.**They really make me smile and get all happy! You guys are amazing and if you guys ask for things to be added into my story more than likely I will add it in unless it conflicts with the plot and won't fit in with what I have written down for future chapters. Thank you to anyone else who takes time out of their day to read my story as well. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. If I mess up any where feel free to yell at me until I fix it. Thanks again my lovely readers. I'm going to try and reply to my reviewers because I absolutely love when authors do that. :)**

**Chelsea Castile****: You got it right about both Robert and Victor, good job! I can't say who she will end up with because it would ruin the surprise. But yes, Rose and Mikey do make a good match as well!**

**sunayna4sho****: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**kyoko minion****: Unfortunately, everyone seems to have inner demons :( I am sure the characters from Twilight do as well.**

**Guest: Thanks! I am surprised anyone even reads this, let alone loves it. Here you go, I wrote more! :P**

**shadow-kissed angel****: You are correct! I'll make sure to read yours once you start it. Or have you already started it? Anyways, here is the next chapter, I kept writing like you said! :)**

**Radioactive hearts****: Thanks, I still can't believe anyone actually thinks my story is cool. It means a lot to me! I know this update wasn't very soon but at least it is here now! :)**


End file.
